Perfect
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: The quest started when Draco was chosen as the Prince Charming in a play that would be happening in Hogwarts. And of course, every Prince Charming should have his own Princess. The problem was, Draco hadn’t found his Princess yet who kisses him perfectly.


**Title: **Perfect**  
Author: **2booklover4**  
Language: **English**  
Verb Tense: **Narrative past tense; Dialogues in Present Tense**  
Form: **One-Shot**  
Genre: **Romance with slight Humor**  
Rating: **T **  
Ship: **Draco/Hermione**  
Summary: **The quest started when Draco was chosen as the Prince Charming in a play that would be happening in Hogwarts. And of course, every Prince Charming should have his own Princess. The problem was, Draco hadn't found his Princess yet who kisses him perfectly. Dramione! R and R!

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: The usual. No need to state it again.**

**A/N: Okay, so here's another one-shot. This had been stuck in my computer for months. I was just too bloody lazy to continue it. Anyway, since it's finally done, just read it. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

****Perfect **

"THIS IS HOPELESS!" Draco Malfoy screamed as he threw his script down on the floor. "BLOODY HOPELESS, I TELL YOU! HOPELESS! HOPELESS!"

The Slytherin, handsome blond was frustrated and angry. Very, very frustrated and angry. And the reason? He still hadn't found his Princess. No, not the Princess as in the Princess who lived in a castle from far, far away but a Princess for the play. Since Draco was chosen as the Prince Charming for the play, he, of course, had to have a Princess. But the problem was, he still couldn't find her… the perfect one. Since he was given the very major role, he was given the privilege to choose his Princess. So, he accepted.

And the quest started.

Everyday after the last class ended, hundreds of female students in Hogwarts formed two, long lines in the Great Hall to audition for the role of the Princess. Each girl would come up on the stage, say a few lines with the chosen Prince Charming and then, after that, they would jump to the kissing scene. In Draco's opinion, this part was what the girls were waiting for. So basically, the blond had to kiss a hundred of girls.

But unfortunately, not even one was perfect.

So, that was the reason for his frustration. Draco crouched down the stage and ran a hand through his blond hair. Definitely, this was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day for him.

"Mr. Malfoy, please calm down," Professor Sybil Trelawney, Divinations teacher and apparently, the appointed director for the plan, soothed her tired student. "I know that you will find the perfect one soon."

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored his cheery Professor. _'Honestly,' _he started in his mind, _'she's bloody deranged.' _The blond released a loud, audible sigh and ran another hand through his blond hair. "Let's call this a night, Professor," he told her. "I'm exhausted."

"Agreed," Professor Trelawney said. "Everyone!" She clapped her hands loudly to attract the attention of the other occupants of the Great Hall. Her odd bracelets worn around her wrist jingled together as she continued to clap her hands vigorously. "You all did a great job. The stars and planets will bless you all for the hard work that you did. Now, everyone, take a goodnight rest. Dismissed!"

And with that, students slowly (but eagerly) scrambled out of the Great Hall.

Draco sighed and walked down the stage, ignoring the girls who were swooning, giggling, and squealing. He ignored the girls who were trying to attract his attention. Right now, he didn't care about the silly girls. He rolled his eyes when he jerked his arm away from one bold girl who gripped his arm and tried to pull him towards her. _'Stupid women,' _he cursed inside his mind, angry because he still hadn't found her.

Professor Trelawney shook her head as she returned the Great Hall back to its normal state. She distinguished all the lights that came from the floating candles.

She then walked out of the Great Hall towards her own bedchamber. The only reason why she proposed to Professor Dumbledore to have a play in Hogwarts was because she wanted all the children in St. Mungo's whose days were counted already to at least witness one last time the wonderful feeling of love on Christmas Day through this play. She couldn't believe that it would be difficult, especially finding the perfect Princess for Draco Malfoy's role.

"Oh!" the Divination teacher exclaimed when she bumped into someone. To her surprise, Hermione Granger was sprawled on the ground with books scattered around her. "I'm so sorry, Miss Granger," Professor Trelawney apologized, stretching a hand to help Hermione up.

The Head Girl, though, stood up by herself, ignoring Professor Trelawney's helping hand. "No, it's all right, Professor. I'm quite fine," she tersely said as she hastily picked up all of her books. She then quickly walked away from the teacher.

Professor Trelawney shook her head. Of course, she knew that the current Head Girl had this personal grudge on her. Well, Professor Trelawney couldn't blame the poor girl. She just didn't have the 'Eye'. The Divination teacher then abruptly stopped and turned around. Thankfully, Hermione was still a few feet away from her. "Miss Granger!" she called out.

Hermione stopped and looked back at the Divinations teacher, an annoyed look present on her face. "Do you need something, Professor Trelawney?"

"Not really, dear," she answered her student, "but do you want to audition for the role of the Princess in the Winter play?"

The brunette, as much as she wanted to suppress it, snorted. "Me? A Princess? In a play? With Malfoy?" she asked incredulously, looking at Professor Trelawney as if she was deranged. _'Well actually, she is really deranged,' _the brunette added in her mind. "Thank you for offering me to audition, Professor Trelawney but, no thank you. I have a lot of things to do like study for our upcoming N.E.."

Trelawney sighed as she fixed her spectacles. "It's all right, Miss Granger," she said. "Though, being part of the play can give you some extra points" – she could see Hermione's wide, eager eyes when she said 'extra points' – "_But_, I quite understand it if you want to focus on your upcoming tests."

"Extra points?" Hermione wondered aloud, eyes clouding because of obvious greed. The Divinations teacher chuckled. Of course, if they were talking about grades, Hermione Granger would be eager to be part of the conversation. Her smile then turned into a disappointed frown when the brunette shook her head. "I still won't change my mind, Professor. Again, thanks for offering me to audition."

"Again, it's quite all right, Miss Granger," Professor Trelawney said. "I just hope that all the stars and the planets in the universe will bless you with some luck."

Hermione blinked several times. "Erm… right, stars and planets," she said then turned around, walking away from the Divinations teacher. "Fraud," she whispered inaudibly. Or so she had thought because Professor Trelawney had perfectly heard her.

She shook her head and continued to walk back to her bedchamber. "Poor child," she murmured.

**

* * *

**The next day, it was already the last day of auditions. Only five girls were left in Professor Trelawney's list.

Draco heaved a sigh, not knowing if it was a sigh of relief or a sigh of frustration. It might be a sigh of relief because finally… finally the audition had ended already. It might be a sigh of frustration, in the other hand, because he still hadn't find out his Princess.

Girls started to walk inside the bewitched Great Hall. Even though they were already rejected, they still came.

And then, the last audition of the five girls started.

**

* * *

****Bad Breath**

"Cynthia Thompson, please come up on the stage now," Professor Trelawney beckoned a pretty-looking Hufflepuff with a long, flowing, wavy, black hair. Draco eyed her with interest, having a great feeling that the girl walking quite _seductively _towards him was his long-sought Princess.

"Now, begin."

"_You have captured my heart; you have blinded me with your beauty; you made me fall for you,_" Draco started, saying his lines. "_Now please, dear Princess, please make me the happiest man alive in the whole wide world by giving me the honor to be your husband._"

"_Prince_," she started.

Draco pressed his lips tight together, a grimace forming on his face. _'What's that bloody smell?'_ he asked himself, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"_Darling Prince,_" Cynthia Thompson continued, holding his right hand and gave it a slight squeeze (based on the script), "_Of all the Princes that wished me to be their bride, you are the one who made me feel like this. So, dear Prince… dear love, my answer will be a resounding yes! I do! I will marry you and be the happiest woman alive in the whole wide world._"

And then, the next part was the kiss.

Draco's eyes widened once he realized that the awful smell was coming from Cynthia Thompson's mouth. _'Damn, damn, damn,' _he cursed inside his head as she slowly closed her eyes, puckered her lips and neared her face towards him. Her breath smelled like dead rodents, for crying out loud! The blond immediately jumped back, causing Cynthia Thompson to kiss air, instead. Some girls giggled to themselves while Professor Trelawney cleared her throat disapprovingly. The Hufflepuff, in the other hand, had a huge disappointing look on her face.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"Uhh…" the blond said, calming his heart. He could still smell her bad breath. "May… may I go to the washroom?"

The Divinations teacher pinched the bridge of her nose in tiredness. All right, she admitted. She was optimistic before. She was cheery and all, knowing that they would soon find the perfect female student who was perfect for the role of the Princess. But now, it was the last day of the auditions but they still hadn't found Draco's Princess. And so, as much as she wanted to deny it, hopelessness was also starting to form at the pit of her stomach.

And so, she knew what Draco meant when he suddenly asked for permission to go to the washroom. He didn't want Cynthia Thompson to be his Princess. "All right, Mr. Malfoy."

And then, the blond eagerly scrambled out of the Great Hall, thinking that he was having a bad luck today.

**

* * *

****Drool**

Professor Trelawney sipped coffee from her cup as she scanned the list. _'Only four more girls to go,' _she thought to herself. She then cleared her throat as she stared at the decreasing line. A frown formed on her face as she looked at the 'rejected' girls who were now seated on the chairs. Some were wailing loudly and cursing. "Excuse me!" the teacher exclaimed. "Can I ask for complete silence, please?"

Immediately, the whole room fell into silence.

"Thank you," Professor Trelawney said. "Now, Angelica Simpson, please come up on the stage now."

An eager-looking Ravenclaw sixth year came up on the stage. Draco observed her from head to toe. _'Hmm…' _he thought in his mind. _'She can be the one.' _

"Now, begin."

Draco cleared his throat and stared at the Gryffindor. "_You have captured my heart; you have blinded me with your beauty; you made me fall for you_." Some girls from the audience sighed dreamily once Draco started to say his lines. The blond couldn't help but smirk charmingly at the audience, making some of the girls swoon and faint. Professor Trelawney only rolled her eyes. "_Now please, dear Princess, please make me the happiest man alive in the whole wide world by giving me the honor to be your husband._"

"_Prince_," Angelica said, pressing her right hand against his cheek. Draco looked impressed. Even though that wasn't part of the script, she was bold enough to do it. He liked that. "_Darling Prince,_" she continued, now clutching his right hand with her free one and giving it a slight squeeze. "_Of all the Princes that wished me to be their bride, you are the one who made me feel like this. So, dear Prince… dear love, my answer will be a resounding yes! I do! I will marry you and be the happiest woman alive in the whole wide world._"

And then, like what the other girls did, Angelica Simpson closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and neared her face towards the blond. Draco, like her, closed his eyes, puckered his lips, and neared his face towards the Gryffindor.

And then, their lips met.

At first, everything was going fine. Draco had to admit that he was quite enjoying the kiss. But then, suddenly, something wet streamed down his mouth. "Ack!" he exclaimed and pushed himself away from Angelica Simpson. He wiped his mouth with the usage of the back of his hand while staring horrifyingly at the sheepish Gryffindor in front of him.

"Sorry," she apologized, chuckling softly to herself. "I really tend to drool so much."

"Oh God," Draco muttered, gazing upward.

**

* * *

****Brawny **

Professor Trelawney sighed, crossing out Angelica Simpson's name from the lists. She counted the girls left who had sighed up. Three… three more left. Professor Trelawney looked up and looked at the other three girls. She cleared her throat and looked at the list. "Millicent Bullstrode, please come up on stage now," she said.

Draco's eyes widened and he froze on the spot. "Mi-millicent Bullstrode?" he asked, jaw dropping as he watched the Slytherin walking up on the stage towards him.

Millicent Bullstrode was, like Draco, a seventh year student. In Draco's opinion, Millicent would have been all right. The downside, though, was that in Draco's eyes, Millicent Bullstrode was not a female student studying in Hogwarts. She was brawny… too brawny for her own good. Draco had learned not to anger this Slytherin because he didn't like to face her wrath. Even Crabbe and Goyle were afraid of her and that was saying something!

"Mister Malfoy," Professor Trelawney said, cutting Draco off of his musings. "You may start now, please. We don't have much time left."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry," he said nervously as he cleared his throat and stared at Millicent Bullstrode. "_You have captured my heart; you have blinded me with your beauty _(Draco made a face. What was beautiful in Millicent Bullstrode?)_; you made me fall for you_," he started. "_Now please, dear Princess, please make me the happiest man alive in the whole wide world by giving me the honor to be your husband._"

The ever-brawny Millicent gave him a wide smile that gave Draco the willies. "_Prince_," she said. Draco flinched at the tone of her voice. She sounded like she was grunting. The blond bit his bottom lip. She even sounded like a man! She then clutched his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. But, this was Millicent Bullstrode. 'Gentle' was not in her vocabulary. "_Darling Prince, of all the Princes that wished me to be their bride, you are the one who made me feel like this. So, dear Prince… dear love, my answer will be a resounding yes! I do! I will marry you and be the happiest woman alive in the whole wide world._"

And then, she closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and leaned towards Draco. The blond just closed his eyes, waiting for her to crush her lips against his.

And then, it happened.

Oxygen suddenly didn't have the right to rush inside his body when Millicent kissed him fiercely. Draco opened his eyes in agony, gasped as she encircled her arms around his body and crushed him to death. _'Somebody help me! Just somebody!' _the blond exclaimed inside his mind. The blond was slowly turning to purple as he looked at Professor Trelawney pleadingly. The Divinations teacher was looking at the Slytherins in front of her in astonishment. And then, snapping out of her reverie, she cleared her throat.

"All right, stop it! Stop it now!" Professor Trelawney squeaked aloud. Girls shrieked as they already saw the color of Draco Malfoy. Millicent, not wanting to let go, ignored the Divinations teacher and continued to kiss the poor, poor Slytherin blond. Some wizards still had to pull her away from Draco to end their kiss.

The blond inhaled deeply, clutching his erratically beating heart. He panted… and panted… and panted… Draco slowly looked at Professor Trelawney and clutched his hair frustratingly. "I need water," he said breathlessly.

Professor Trelawney just groaned loudly.

**

* * *

****Lip gloss**

'_I give up, I give up, I give up,' _the blond chanted inside his mind as he waited for the second to the last girl who would audition today. _'This is hopeless! Utterly hopeless!'_

"Lavender Brown, please come up on stage now," Professor Trelawney said. Draco's head shot up. He quirked one eyebrow up as he stared at the Gryffindor slowly walking towards him, a flirty smile plastered on his face. For years, Draco knew that Lavender Brown had this huge crush on him. Yeah, he knew she was a Gryffindor but… who cares? For Draco, she was absolutely gorgeous.

He knew she didn't have a bad breath. He knew she didn't drool so much to make their kiss wet. And of course, no man in their right mind would call Lavender Brown brawny. So, that was why Draco now greatly felt… he greatly predicted that she would be his Princess.

"All right, you may start now," Professor Trelawney announced.

Draco cleared his throat and gave Lavender an equally flirty smile. "_You have captured my heart; you have blinded me with your beauty; you made me fall for you_." He ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at his script again. "_Now please, dear Princess, please make me the happiest man alive in the whole wide world by giving me the honor to be your husband._"

Lavender smiled widely. "_Prince,_" she cooed, absentmindedly twirling one brown strand of her hair. _"Darling Prince,_" she continued as she clutched his hand and gently squeezed it. Inside, Draco sighed in relief. He had a feeling he really already found his Princess. "_Of all the Princes that wished me to be their bride, you are the one who made me feel like this. So, dear Prince… dear love, my answer will be a resounding yes! I do! I will marry you and be the happiest woman alive in the whole wide world._"

And that was it; the kissing scene.

Draco, eager to feel her lips and judge if she was his Princess already, closed his eyes and waited for her lips to press against his. He heard her giggle softly as she slowly leaned forward, eager to kiss him also.

But then…

"Hold on," she said. Draco opened his eyes and blinked several times as he watched her rummaging inside a small purse. "Oh, there it is." She pulled out a lip gloss and started to apply it to her lips. She opened a small pocket mirror and looked at herself, commenting here and there if the amount of lip gloss on her lips was fine already.

Draco frowned and crossed his arms. "Are you done?" he asked, voicing out his frustration.

"Wait a minute," she said, eyes still glued on the mirror.

The blond rolled his eyes. All right, he was wrong, Lavender Brown was not his Princess. For Draco, he'd rather choose a deranged banshee as his Princess than a woman who would apply make-up or… or lip gloss every other minute to the point that she wouldn't look at him anymore. Draco sighed. _'How bloody brilliant,' _he said. _'One more to go.' _He cleared his throat and shouted a loud, "NEXT!"

Lavender looked up, surprised. "Wait, you still haven't kissed me!" she protested. Draco looked at Professor Trelawney for help.

The Divinations teacher rolled her eyes. "Miss Brown, please get off the stage now. Your time is up," she calmly said.

The Gryffindor burst into tears as she walked down the stage, still wailing loudly.

Draco, frustrated, covered his ears and said a loud curse. Even though Professor Trelawney was in the room, she didn't bother deducting points from Draco or giving him detention for using foul language because honestly, she felt like cursing aloud, too.

**

* * *

****Female Dog**

"All right, one more to go," Draco murmured under his breath. _'And I hope she's the one already.'_

Professor Trelawney looked at the list and announced the only girl left. "Pansy Parkinson, please come up on the stage now."

Draco's jaw dropped as Pansy eagerly walked up the stage since it was her time already. "Oh my god," the blond groaned as he covered his face.

Pansy Damnable Parkinson, his personal female dog. Draco had always loathed this woman, cursing every time she was near him, cooing, flirting, and seducing him. And even before the kissing scene began, Draco already made his decision.

"Okay, thank you Pansy, but the audition is done already," Draco calmly said. Pansy looked shocked and so were the other girls. Professor Trelawney, not having any choice, crossed out Pansy Parkinson's name from the list.

"WHAT?!" she screeched. "We haven't even started yet."

"You heard me, Pansy. The auditions are done," he said irately.

Pansy's eyes watered as she looked at the Divinations teacher. "Professor Trelawney, tell him that the auditions aren't done yet!" she wailed, tears streaming down her face already.

Professor Trelawney sighed. "I'm sorry, Miss Parkinson. Mr. Malfoy is the judge here. He has the right not to continue one girl's audition."

"Unfair!" she wailed as she walked out of the Great Hall. Girls slowly followed the Slytherin, disappointed that not one of them was chosen as Draco Malfoy's Princess.

**

* * *

**"What are we going to do now?" Draco asked in hushed tones, face buried in both of his hands.

Professor Trelawney sighed as she looked around the Great Hall. Both of them were the only living creature in the whole Hall. She then looked back at her student, slightly shaking her head. "Well, we have no choice but to hold another audition tomorrow."

Draco groaned as he ran both of his hands through his hair and looked at the Divinations teacher. "This is kind of hard, Professor," he said, eyes gazing upward. The sky tonight was a velvety black one with stars sprinkled hither and thither. "I always thought that this will be quite easy."

The teacher gave the blond a small smile. "Who said getting characters for the play was easy?" she asked him. "I also thought of that, you know."

The blond just sighed.

"Mr. Malfoy," the teacher said, "I just want you to promise me that tomorrow, you will find your Princess. The play will already be next month. I cannot risk another day for auditioning. We need to practice as soon as possible. Do you promise me that?"

Draco was just silent, eyes now staring at his hands.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

He sighed again. "All right, Professor. I promise," he said.

"Good," Professor Trelawney said, offering him a small smile. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, since tomorrow is a Saturday, the auditions will happen in the morning until we find your Princess."

"Umm… does that mean…"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, we will not end the auditions until you find her," the Divinations teacher said nonchalantly, earning a small groan form the blond.

Draco bit his bottom lip. He better prepare his lips

**

* * *

**

**Just Perfect**

Draco grumbled under his breath as he hastily rushed through the halls of Hogwarts, cursing himself for waking up so late. Now, he was ten minutes late for the auditions in the Great Hall.

He clutched his script tightly, not minding the wide-eyed first years he had passed.

His hair was disheveled, his clothes were unruly… truly, he was disorganized. He had slept late last night, which was why he greatly resembled a human raccoon right now. The blond cursed louder as he bumped into an innocent first year, glaring at him as darkly as he could. The poor, poor first year whimpered in fright and ran away from him as fast as his short legs could.

Draco shook his head. "Stupid first years," he muttered under his breath.

And then, quite suddenly, Peeves the Poltergeist of Hogwarts appeared in front of him, bringing the blond into an abrupt halt. The poltergeist released a cackle, giving Draco a taunting smile. "Aww… is Mr. Head Boy having a bad hair day?" he asked, pointing at the blond's disheveled hair.

"Sod off, Peeves. I'm not in the mood for your jokes," the blond gritted, passing through Peeves body. The poltergeist turned around, an impish smile present on his face. And then suddenly, he held a pail full of water. Unexpectedly, he dumped it down on the blond's head, making him wet from head to toe.

"PEEVES!" he screamed, followed by a string of colorful and flowery curses, making some passersby's blush scarlet. The poltergeist just cackled loudly, ignoring the Head Boy's choice of words.

And then, a feminine squeal was heard. The next thing Draco knew was that he was knocked on the floor with a woman with bushy, brown hair (which smelled like strawberry) and wide, hazel eyes was on top of him. Apparently, she slipped since the water pooled around the blond. And that was not it. Hermione Granger's lips were pressed against his.

Draco stared back, wide-eyed and surprised, distantly hearing Peeves taunting singing (you know, the one "Malfoy and Granger sitting on the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G).

The brunette pulled back with a gasp, thankful that no one had witnessed that accidental kiss. A look of irritation crossed her face as she stood up. "Curse that bloody Peeves! Curse him!" she ranted, eyes blazing because of fury. She ran a hand through her skirt, trying to remove the creases. She then looked down at the blond (who was still lying on the floor, dumbstruck) and sighed. "You okay there, Draco?" she asked.

The blond looked up at his girlfriend and blinked. Five times. Yes, girlfriend, that was right. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were dating… secretly dating to be specific. They'd become a couple just last Monday so basically, they were going out for exactly a week.

"Hey," she said, squatting in front of him. "You look pale. Are you all right?"

Draco slowly stared at her lips, watching as it only opened and closed. Yes, they'd been going out for a week already but truth to be told, they had never… as in _ever _kissed at all. Draco was too busy with the play and kissing other girls rather than his precious girlfriend. Hermione was too busy studying for N.E. and all. So, how, pray tell, were they gonna kiss?

"Draco?" she asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

The blond's heart skipped a beat or two. The reason why he went out with Hermione Granger was… well… because of a very, very strange one. For some bizarre and twisted way, Draco had found himself attracted to her that was why he asked her out. And surprisingly (and oddly, really), Hermione had agreed. They'd been friends before but then… _BAM! _Draco realized that he was attracted to her.

Honestly, Draco had a feeling that his relationship with the Head Girl would end, just like with his other past girlfriends. But as he stared up at her… his beautiful, beautiful girlfriend; as he stared at her face, her lips, something changed with his feelings for her.

And then, an idea struck him. His eyes widened. He was so, _so _stupid! Why didn't he think of it before? _She _was already staring in front of him… blaringly staring at him, actually. And yet, he didn't think of asking for her help because he knew that she wouldn't agree with him. But he was her boyfriend, for goodness sake! For ones, Draco had a feeling that she would do a teeny-weeny favor for him.

And so, Draco immediately scrambled up and enclosed his hand around Hermione's right wrist. He then started to run, brining the stunned brunette behind him.

"Where are we going?!" she shrieked, surprised at his sudden actions.

"Come with me," he said, craning his head to look at her, eyes sparkling. Hermione gulped as she stared at the wet blond. She had a feeling that this wouldn't be good.

"Draco," she hissed again, looking around as people started to look at them curiously, wondering why the goody-two-shoes Hermione Granger was being pulled by the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. "They might suspect that we are going out!"

Suspect that they were going out be damned. To hell to all of them! Draco was determined right now. He didn't care if, because of this, they would reveal to the whole school that they were official dating. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea at all since they could spend more moments together. Or maybe… just maybe, he would be able to kiss her whenever and wherever he wanted without being hexed from behind.

Finally, they had arrived to their destination – the Great Hall.

Draco opened the door, gaining him and his secret girlfriend entrance to the bewitched room. Hermione gasped as she looked at the hundreds of female students forming two straight lines. In Draco's opinion, it wasn't surprising anymore.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed, clearly annoyed. "You are late. Please, explain yourself." She also frowned disapprovingly at the wet state of the current Head Boy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he muttered, still pulling Hermione until they arrived on top of the stage. "Peeves had interfered."

"Very well," the Divinations teacher sighed, perfectly understanding and accepting the Head Boy's reason. Professor Trelawney then eyed the somewhat confused Gryffindor standing beside Draco. Her eyes then traveled to his hand, still firmly yet gently wrapped around her wrist. A small, unnoticeable smile formed on the teacher's face as she looked at Draco. "And what, pray tell, is Miss Granger doing here?"

"She'll audition," the blond answered in behalf of the astonished brunette. Gasps and murmurs from the auditioning female students suddenly erupted, looking at Hermione disbelievingly.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke, Draco Malfoy?!" Hermione shrieked softly for Draco to only hear.

The blond chose to ignore her as he looked at Professor Trelawney expectantly.

The Divinations teacher sniffed daintily. "But, Miss Granger perfectly told me that she didn't want to audition when I offered her to," she told the blond.

Draco blinked. "Err… she changed her mind," he stupidly lied.

"Ah, I see," she said with a weird glint on her eyes. "But, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger here still has to wait for her turn."

Draco's eyes bulged as his eyes landed on the very last girl of the line. A look of horror crossed his face, imagining the look on Hermione's face while he was kissing _all _of the girls waiting while she, in the other hand, was waiting for her bloody turn. The blond paled. It was weird but he felt like he would be cheating her if he did all of those kissing scenes in front of her. And, what if she discovered that he _enjoyed _some of the kisses?!

The Slytherin sucked up a deep breath and shook his head vigorously. "Oh no, no, no," he said in protest. "She will audition now, I tell you, Professor Trelawney. _Now_!"

"Audition!" Hermione's high-pitched voice resounded around the Great Hall. "_Audition!_" She glared at her secret boyfriend. "Draco bloody Malfoy, are you out of your mind?!" She crossed her arms against her chest and looked away from him. "Sorry, but I'm too busy. I have to study, you know." She was about to walk down the stage but Draco stopped her, gripping her right arm. Hermione looked at him with a frown. Her frown deepened when she noticed the look that he was giving her. The look that she couldn't… absolutely couldn't resist.

"Please," he mouthed for only her to see. He gave her arm a gentle and affectionate squeeze. At the corner of Hermione's eyes, she could see the jealous and murderous glares the girls were giving her.

"But…" she said, her voicing fading. She looked at his eyes again and heaved a huge sigh. "Oh, all right."

"Brilliant," the blond said, giving her a wide smile. He then handed her the script. "Read this," he said, pointing to the line that all the girls say for auditioning.

The brunette released a frustrated sigh. "All right."

Draco then cleared his throat. "_You have captured my heart; you have blinded me with your beauty; you made me fall for you_." He grinned at her, making the brunette roll her eyes. "_Now please, dear Princess, please make me the happiest man alive in the whole wide world by giving me the honor to be your husband._"

Hermione sighed, knowing that it was her part already. "_Prince_," she mumbled under her breath. "Hold your hands and give it a slight squeeze?" she asked incredulously, frowning. "Are you kidding me or what?"

The blond softly growled. "Just follow the damn script, Granger."

The brunette glared at her secret boyfriend as she heard some of the girls snickering behind her back. She directed her glare towards them, immediately shutting up their stupid mouths.

With a sigh, she begrudgingly held his hand (though, of course, she had wanted it) and continued her line. _"Prince… Darling Prince_ - ."

"Put some emotions," Draco piped in.

Hermione sighed again and shook her head. _'You'll pay for this, Draco Malfoy,' _she threatened him inside her mind. "_Prince… Darling Prince, of all the Princes that wished me to be their bride, you are the one who made me feel like this. So, dear Prince… dear love, my answer will be a resounding yes! I do! I will marry you and be the happiest woman alive in the whole wide world._"

The brunette's eyes popped open as she read the next few lines. **Kissing Scene** – it flashed boldly against Hermione's eyes. She then looked at Draco, astonished at what would happen next. "No, no kissing scene, Mister," she softly scolded for only him to hear. They hadn't kissed ever since they started going out (well, except for the accidental one but for Hermione, it wasn't a real kiss so basically, they still hadn't kiss).

Of course, she longed for that moment to come. She yearned for the time when he would slowly lean towards her, his eyes sparkling because of what she imagined as adoration before closing the distance between them and kissing her. She had imagined that his lips would be so soft… so sweet… so perfect. She had a feeling that their first kiss would be perfect, sparks encircling them like buzzing bees. But for their first kiss to happen right in front of the whole female population in Hogwarts was a different story. Hermione, if she had a choice, would choose to kiss him privately. Not in front of everybody.

Something sparked in Draco's eyes. "It's part of the script," he said confidently, a small smile now forming on his face.

Hermione gulped. _'No, no, NO!' _she screamed inside her mind. Her cheeks slowly turned into red, her breathing became shallow and curt. She was hyperventilating. She was afraid that if he would kiss her right now, their secret would be revealed. And Hermione didn't want that.

From the first day they became a couple, Hermione had a feeling that if their relationship was revealed, they would immediately break up for reputation's sake. And truth to be told, Hermione didn't want that to happen at all.

But, watching him bend his head down to level his eyes with hers made her heart skip. She released a soft gasp once she felt his right hand burying itself among her brown tresses and his other hand caressing the back of her neck, making goosebumps appear on her skin.

A small smirk formed on his face once noticing her reaction. For Draco, Hermione Granger looked absolutely beautiful right now. He slowly leaned down, closing his eyes. Now, their noses were gently touching.

Below the stage, Professor Trelawney smiled. She had a feeling Draco already found his Princess.

Hermione's breath started to hitch as she allowed herself to close her eyes and feel his warm breath blowing against her face. Oh, his breath smelled so wonderful! The brunette's mouth started to water, wanting to taste his lips as soon as possible. To hell with common sense right now! To hell to all of those fan girls waiting for their part to kiss Draco… to kiss her boyfriend, for heaven's sake! To hell to all of the people who would try to pull them apart once their secret was revealed.

All that mattered right now was that finally… _finally_, she would be able to experience her very first kiss with the man she thought would make her the happiest.

Draco popped one eye as he finally pressed his lips against Hermione's lips. To his delight, she emitted a soft sigh as he soon tilted his head, doing the initiative to deepen the kiss.

The blond then closed his eye and pulled her closer, his right hand abandoning her hair. Instead, it traveled downward and wrapped itself around her waist in a possessive manner. He felt her arms immediately wrapping around his neck, tightening it as she pulled him closer to herself to.

'_So, this is the feeling of kissing Hermione Granger_,_' _the blond unconsciously thought as the brunette slightly purred. Now, Draco was glad she was his girlfriend. He knew it… he bloody well knew it. If for once he followed his heart and admitted that he was attracted to the Head Girl and then asking her out, he would never ever regret that decision. Because now, it felt so right with her in his arms while she ecstatically returned his kiss.

Hermione was the one who broke the kiss, her lips leaving his own to gently kiss his jaw. She was gasping for air and she knew it. Draco was gasping for air, too… breathless as much as he wanted to suppress it.

"Ah," Professor Trelawney said, making Draco and Hermione to turn their head towards the teacher. Hermione turned into a deep shade of red while the blond turned ghostly pale. They had forgotten that they were auditioning and were under watchful eyes. At the corner of their eyes, disbelief and horror were plastered on the other girls waiting for their turn.

"I" – Draco cleared his throat – "finally found her." He looked at his girlfriend and offered her a charming smile, making her blush more.

"I see," the Divinations teacher answered, her eyes landing on Hermione back to Draco then back to the brunette. She had a feeling that hell would break loose tomorrow after a rumor spread around Hogwarts like wildfire stating that Draco Malfoy was going out with Head Girl Hermione Granger.

Professor Trelawney chuckled as she looked at the stunned girls. "Sorry, girls, auditions have already ended," she calmly told them.

As she looked back at the couple, her smile reached her eyes. Yes, she was a Seer but she didn't have to predict that their relationship would last. As she stared at the young couple, she could already see the possible bright and better future in their eyes. And, she could only say one word – "Perfect."

Then, of course, the wailing started.

**

* * *

**'_And they lived happily ever after,' _the narrator, Professor Trelawney ended. Claps erupted from the audience – students, teachers, ghosts, and the children from St. Mungo's. Goodness, a standing ovation even started once the cast bowed, wide smiles plastered on their faces.

Professor Trelawney appeared and said her thanks. Finally, the play was done.

All of the cast members slowly returned to their dormitories, exhausted, yes, but happy nonetheless because they had made their audience happy and all.

Draco, still wearing his Prince Charming costume, was the only one left. Or so he had thought. He had been gathering some of his things when a hand suddenly gripped his arm and spun him around. "What the - ." He didn't have the chance to continue his sentence since a pair of lips gently pressed themselves against his. A small smirk formed on his face as he pulled Hermione Granger closer to him, kissing her with as much of passion he could muster.

To his disappointment, though, Hermione pulled away immediately. She was grinning at him widely, making his heart flutter annoyingly inside his chest. "You owe me one Hogsmeade trip, Mister," she told him before turning around and walking away from him.

A stupid smile formed on his face. Ever since she had auditioned for the role of the Princess, the news about Draco Malfoy enjoying Hermione's kiss and vice versa spread around Hogwarts to the point that they had to reveal that indeed, they were dating and perfectly happy about that fact. Of course, there were violent reactions but the couple just didn't seem to care.

Draco then ran to catch up with her, miming her actions awhile ago. He gripped her arm and spun her around, bewildering her greatly. He leaned down for a sweet kiss, doing it as briefly as possible. When he pulled away, an amused look was seen on Hermione's face.

"Well," he started, grinning down at his not-so-secret girlfriend, "you owe me _all _of your Hogsmeade trip."

Hermione chuckled and pecked his cheek. "All right, all right," she told him.

The blond then kissed her forehead and murmured, "Perfect."

**

* * *

****A/N: And… The End. That's all. Please review. Tell me if you liked it, hated it, or not. **

**With love,  
2booklover4**

**PS:  
First of all, thank you for all of the people who had appreciated my finally finished story, Time's Up! I love you all. **

**Lastly, I have a feeling that I'm going to update Princess in Disguise a few weeks after Christmas. I don't know but, before our school released us for a Christmas break, they're bombarding us with school-work. Anyway, I'll just try to update it as soon as possible. **

**Oh, and, I'm so happy because I'm finally going to watch Twilight tomorrow. The problem, though, is that I'm not feeling quite so ecstatic about it anymore. Happy, yes, but my past enthusiasm was already gone. Because honestly, I want to watch Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. As in, NOW! When November 21 came, I was like, "I'm supposed to be watching HP 6 today!" Okay, okay, I should be satisfied because I'm about to watch Twilight but still… for me, Harry Potter is the best. Now, sue me. :D**


End file.
